memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Hood (NCC-1703)
| registry = NCC-1703 | launched = reference stardate 1/9307 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | status = scrapped (stardate 2/1201) | altimage = 220px|Ship image. }} The USS ''Hood'' (NCC-1703, sometimes referred to as NCC-1707) was a Federation (mk I/mk-IX) class I/class XI heavy cruiser in service to Starfleet in the 23rd century. Hood was commissioned and launched on reference stardate 1/9307 in the 2240s, having been authorized for construction on stardate 0965. ( ; ; ) :In the 1970s, the ''TOS reference book: Star Fleet Technical Manual referred to the Hood as a "class I" heavy cruiser "mk-IX" ship with registry "NCC-1707", while later FASA RPG publications in the 1980s instead said the ship "class XI" Constitution cruiser "mk I", with registry set at "NCC-1703". The "NCC-1703" registry had originated in fan magazines that theorized that registry referred to this ship when seen onscreen in on a wall chart, and this number was later reiterated in canon as the ship's "official" registry number.'' USS Hood service history Early in the career of the USS Hood, the vessel was one of the first to be upgraded to a modern standard of ship-mounted phaser weapons that were replacing the technology of laser cannons. ( ) In 2250, the Hood charted the Cygnia Maxima system, and discovered pre-industrial intelligent life on Cygnia Maxima IV, and declared the system off limits to all Federation shipping. ( ) In the early 2250s the Hood was part of a squadron composed of the and the responding to a distress call from Starbase 18 from a area known as the Borderlands. They were under attack by the Klingons. ( ) In 2256, the Hood, under the command of Captain Kenneth Dodge was the first starship to make contact with the Rey on the isolated planet Gullrey. The arrival of the Hood gave renewed hope to the Rey as they were no longer the only intelligent life in the universe. ( ) Also in 2256, the command of the Hood was transferred from Captain Dodge to Captain Mark Rousseau ( ) On reference stardate 2/0402, Hood was refit as a mark III starship. ( ) By 2266, Rousseau had transferred to the , and the Hood was commanded by Captain Oxley. In that year, the Hood was attacked by the Kzinti, as a result, the bridge was destroyed and the command staff, including Captain Oxley, were killed. It was due to the actions of Ensign Shiboline M'Ress that the Hood was saved when she snuck aboard the Kzinti ship and managed to send out a distress call. ( ) The Hood was instrumental in stopping a continued Kzinti aggression, with commanding officer Glen Barton receiving the Silver Palm with Cluster for his vessel's efforts. ( ) In 2267, the Hood was one of several starships ordered to the Romulan Neutral Zone by Admiral Jake Iota. ( ) In 2268, the Hood participated in war games against the Enterprise, along with the Lexington, the Excalibur, and the . The Enterprise was testing Professor Richard Daystrom's new M-5 multitronic computer, which later went insane and fought a real battle against the taskforce. ( ) With Captain Joaquin Martinez in command, the Hood received a distress call from Dr. Aaron Brown on planet Exo III. When the Hood arrived at Exo III they eventually discovered that Brown was an android duplicate, but too late to save Captain Martinez and the command staff who were replaced by android duplicates, who took control of the starship, as part of Roger Korby's mission to take-over the galaxy. ( ) The Hood was assigned to relieve the Enterprise of her patrol duties along the Neutral Zone, so that Enterprise could lend relief aid to following the detonation of an antimatter bomb. ( ) The Hood was at Starbase 7 for shore leave when Ambassador Farquhar ordered Captain Kirk to proceed to Starbase 7 so he could transfer to her and make better time reaching Alpha Maluria VI to deal with the civil unrest. Kirk protested and informed Farquhar that shore leave for the Hood was the offical word, covering up the fact that the Hood's crew had a serious virus to contend with. Which had effected the her crew. Upon hearing that reason, Farquhar dropped his protest. ( ) With Captain Kenneth Dodge once again in command, the Hood participated in The Great Starship Race, along with the Enterprise, the , and . ( ) Also in that year, the Hood was send to take over a mission for the when that ship was diverted to survey the Antares Rift. ( ) In 2270, the Hood was under the command of Commodore Lyle Craig and assisted the Enterprise, the , , and , in preventing an experimental transwarp engine from falling into the hands of terrorists. ( ) Under Captain Hugo Revere, the Hood embarked on a Starfleet Intelligence mission near Tholian space to investigate the military potential of spatial interphase. The ship became trapped in the phenomenon according to an investigation by the crew of the USS Enterprise. ( ) The Hood reappeared from the interphase and was subsequently ordered to be scrapped after being found by the . ( ) The Hood was recorded as being destroyed in 2270 while battling the Tomariians. The incident nearly caused a confrontation between the Romulans and the Federation, since the Tomariian battle zone was so close to the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( }}) :It seems contradictory that the ship was back in service after an order to scrap it, but one explanation may be that the order was not carried out and that the ship was pressed back into service. Crew manifest * commanding officer **Captain Michaela Harrari (early 2250s) ** Captain Kenneth Dodge (middle 2250s) ** Captain Mark Rousseau (around 2260) ** Captain Oxley (until 2266) ** Captain Glen Barton ** Captain Joaquin Martinez (until 2268) ** Captain Hugo Revere (until 2269) ** Captain Kenneth Dodge (2269) ** Commodore Lyle Craig (2270) *first officer ** Commander (until 2268) * second officer ** Lieutenant Commander Phelana Yudrin (around 2265) *chief engineer ** Gauri Vedra (until 2268) *chief medical officer ** Doctor Kai Chin (until 2268) * science officer ** Lieutenant Carl Vayentes (early 2250s) ** Lieutenant Jamal Banks (2268) * communications officer ** Ensign Shiboline M'Ress (2265-2266) ** Lieutenant Alan Paultic (2268) * security officer ** Simmons (until 2268) :See also: USS Hood personnel roster Appendices Connections Appearances and references * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * External link * category:federation starships category:constitution class starships category:achernar class starships Category:23rd century starships Category:23rd century Federation starships